Perspectives
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Mlle Parker à la poursuite de Jarod : une même scène, selon les points de vue successifs de Broots, Jarod, Mlle Parker et Sydney...
1. Premisse : Broots

Le Centre ainsi que les personnages de Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney... sont la propriété des producteurs du Caméléon.  
  
Merci de ne pas archiver sans mon autorisation.  
  
L'histoire se déroule vers le milieu de la saison 4.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
PERSPECTIVES  
  
PREMISSE (BROOTS)  
  
"Le monsieur est descendu il y a deux minutes."  
  
Le crâne du chauffeur frôle le plafond de son bus et il est deux fois plus large que Mlle Parker. Je vois pourtant le moment où elle va se jeter sur lui et le frapper pour une mauvaise nouvelle dont il n'est en rien responsable. Ce qui ne serait pas une bonne idée. D'abord parce que le type serait capable de porter plainte, et je plains le flic qui devrait arrêter Mlle P pour voies de fait; ensuite parce que pendant ce temps, Jarod est en train de filer; enfin parce que je me trouve plus ou moins sur le chemin et que je n'ai aucune envie de prendre un mauvais coup. Je suis informaticien, pas punching-ball, pour présenter les choses à la façon du docteur McCoy (vous connaissez *Star Trek*, n'est-ce pas?)  
  
Je la tire le plus discrètement possible par la manche, tandis que Sydney, moins raisonnable en dépit de sa plus grande expérience de la vie, lui pose gentiment une main sur l'épaule. Elle finit par se rendre à nos arguments et, sur un dernier regard glacial pour le chauffeur, redescend du car.  
  
L'énorme véhicule repart aussitôt, le plus rapidement possible, nous laissant plantés en plein milieu d'une route déserte du Montana.  
  
Mlle Parker remonte dans la Cadillac et redémarre, si rapidement que Sydney et moi avons à peine le temps de la rejoindre. Elle a déjà parcouru cent mètres lorsque je parviens à fermer ma portière et, lorsqu'elle tourne sur la gauche, comme le lui a conseillé le chauffeur du bus pour regagner l'arrêt où est descendu Jarod, j'entends les pneus crisser de protestation. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à sa façon de conduire; elle a l'air d'oublier que l'on n'est pas dans *Starsky et Hutch*, mais dans la réalité, même si notre réalité est la chose la plus étrange qui puisse exister.  
  
A sa façon soudaine d'écraser l'accélérateur, je comprends qu'elle a repéré sa proie - je suis assis à l'arrière, évidemment, et je ne vois pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passe sur la route, ce qui n'est pas plus mal lorsque l'on songe à l'allure à laquelle est lancé notre véhicule. Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit possible de rouler plus vite, mais elle y parvient et, en passant la tête entre les sièges avant, j'aperçois effectivement une silhouette en noire en train de filer à toutes jambes sur le bas-côté de la route. Un haut mur coupe toute retraite à Jarod, l'empêchant de s'évanouir dans les champs environnants, mais nous arrivons presque au bout.  
  
"Et merde!" s'exclame Mlle P lorsque ladite silhouette disparaît au détour du mur.  
  
Elle braque violemment, m'envoyant bouler contre la portière et cette fois, même Sydney s'accroche à l'accoudoir de son siège. Elle coupe la route dans toute sa largeur, sans se préoccuper d'éventuels voitures arrivant en sens inverse, et fonce droit sur le champ. Je suppose qu'il est parfaitement inutile que je la mette en garde contre la barrière qui clôture la parcelle car...  
  
Voilà, il n'y a plus de clôture, elle vient de voler en éclats sous l'impact de notre berline. Une voiture de location, soit dit en passant. Le bureau du Centre à Helena ne comprend que quelques personnes, équipées de deux véhicules. L'un d'eux est tellement vieux que Mlle Parker n'a même pas dû envisager de monter dedans. Et la directrice du satellite a écrasé l'autre, un ravissant coupé sport, contre un lampadaire en poursuivant Jarod hier. D'où la location.  
  
Lorsque Mlle Parker commence à rouler dans le champ en friche sans vraiment ralentir l'allure, je me dis qu'une jeep aurait sans doute été préférable. On est secoués dans tous les sens, mais elle ne semble ni s'en inquiéter, ni même s'en rendre compte, bien que la suspension soit en train de hurler de protestation. Elle avance en zigzag sur quelques centaines de mètres, la voiture rebondissant sur les accidents du terrain, tandis que Jarod perd peu à peu de son avance. Mais visiblement pas assez vite aux yeux de Parker, puisqu'elle arrête soudain la voiture et en descend à la vitesse de l'éclair. Avant que Sydney et moi ayons eu le temps de réagir, elle a claqué la portière et a sorti son arme. Elle la pointe sur le fugitif, lui ordonnant de s'arrêter, ce qui n'a pas le moindre effet, bien sûr, et elle tire et le manque. Encore une fois. J'ai vu dans le stand du Centre les cibles sur lesquelles elle s'entraîne: il est impossible qu'elle rate systématiquement Jarod sans le vouloir.  
  
Le coup de feu ayant été inutile, elle se lance à la poursuite du Caméléon. Sur des talons haut de huit centimètres: ni son père ni M. Raines ne pourront prétendre qu'elle y met de la mauvaise volonté! Sans hâte, Sydney et moi descendons à notre tour de la Cadillac et étudions la course de la proie et de son chasseur. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, Jarod bifurque soudain, et Mlle Parker modifie sa trajectoire pour lui couper la route.  
  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je remarque le profond ravin qui creuse le champ sur plusieurs kilomètres, interdisant toute retraite à Jarod. Sa seule issue, des plus incertaines, est un petit pont en bois qui se balance au-dessus de la crevasse et semble avoir été construit des siècles plus tôt.  
  
Un pont en piteux état contre la perspective de retourner au Centre: je n'ai aucun besoin d'être un Caméléon pour savoir ce que Jarod va choisir. Et effectivement, il s'engage sur l'étroit passage. Mlle P arrive dix secondes plus tard, il a déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin. Elle hésite un bref instant puis, le voyant arriver de l'autre côté et près à lui échapper, elle le suit, bondissant de planche en planche sans même se tenir au fragile rail de sécurité en corde. Je secoue la tête, incrédule: la municipalité devrait se retrouver devant un juge pour laisser en place ce genre de construction instable. Ce truc oscille dangereusement de droite à gauche sous la course de Parker. Jarod doit être aussi inquiet que moi car, alors qu'il devrait être en train de filer aussi vite que possible, il s'est immobilisé au bord du ravin et observe sa poursuivante.  
  
Et, alors qu'elle se trouve à moins de trois mètres de la terre ferme, le pont craque.  
  
La corde se déchire, la structure lâche soudain et se brise par le milieu. Le sang reflue de mon visage et j'ai l'impression que je vais me trouver mal. Près de moi, Sydney s'agrippe à la portière de la voiture tandis qu'à quelques mètres de nous à peine, Mlle Parker semble tomber dans le vide. J'entends son hurlement tandis que le sol se dérobe sous elle. Elle lance frénétiquement sa main gauche vers le haut - la droite tient toujours son Smith et Wesson en un geste de pur réflexe - et parvient à accrocher une planche. Des morceaux de bois de toutes tailles volent autour d'elle.  
  
Figé, je regarde sa silhouette mince, fine forme bleue et noire, se balancer dans le vide, à trente mètres au-dessus du sol. J'ai l'impression que la scène dure des heures, alors que quelques dixièmes de seconde à peine ont dû s'écouler.  
  
Jarod se penche au-dessus de la crevasse, puis se laisse tomber à plat ventre, glissant si loin vers l'avant que je me demande comment il ne bascule pas le long de la paroi. Il essaye de saisir Mlle Parker par le poignet, mais elle se trouve beaucoup trop bas pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre.  
  
"La corde, Jarod," murmure Sydney près de moi.  
  
Un morceau du rail de sécurité se balance mollement près du Caméléon. Comme si celui-ci avait entendu son mentor, il attrape et teste rapidement le fragment de corde rescapé et le lance en direction de Parker.  
  
Vous pourriez croire que n'importe quel être humain sain d'esprit s'empresserait de le saisir. Pas elle. Elle coince la corde au creux de son coude, puis se démène pour ranger son arme dans le holster qu'elle porte à la taille et, seulement alors, attrape le câble, une main après l'autre, et commence à se hisser vers le bord du ravin.  
  
Sydney et moi réalisons alors qu'elle est vraisemblablement tirée d'affaire et on arrive à reprendre suffisamment nos esprits pour partir au pas de course en direction de la crevasse, conscients que nous serons d'une parfaite inutilité mais incapables de rester sans bouger. Avant même que nous l'ayons atteinte, Jarod achève d'aider Mlle Parker à remonter et ils s'effondrent l'un sur l'autre sur le sol gelé. Ils restent là pendant une bonne minute, à quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine du vide. Un accident de terrain les soustrait partiellement à notre regard mais même sans voir l'expression de Parker, je sais que le voyage de retour vers Blue Cove va être animé: l'accident, plus l'aide de Jarod, plus cette proximité... elle ne va pas du tout apprécier.  
  
Je place mes mains en porte-voix et appelle: "Mlle Parker!" sans le moindre résultat. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas blessée. Je me retourne vers Sydney, mais le psychiatre considère la scène avec son équanimité habituelle. Pourtant, pendant quelques secondes lorsque le pont a lâché, je l'ai vu devenir aussi livide que moi. Il s'est ressaisi rapidement: trente années passées au Centre lui ont inculqué un extraordinaire sang-froid; je devine même la trace de son habituel demi-sourire.  
  
Au bout de ce qui semble une attente terriblement longue, Mlle Parker s'assoit par terre, tandis que Jarod se relève rapidement. Mon coeur fait de nouveau un bond dans ma poitrine: elle est blessée, elle ne resterait pas assise ainsi dans le cas contraire. Puis le Caméléon commence à reculer, lentement, sans la quitter du regard. Je devine qu'ils échangent quelques mots, mais je suis bien trop loin pour pouvoir entendre. Et, finalement, Jarod tourne les talons et se met à courir.  
  
Elle est *vraiment* blessée pour ne pas même essayer de le suivre.  
  
Elle se contorsionne et parvient à atteindre le pistolet rangé dans le holster au creux de sa taille: elle le dégaine et, prenant à peine le temps de viser, elle tire dans la direction du fuyard.  
  
Et le manque.  
  
Je sursaute lorsque mon téléphone portable se met à sonner dans ma poche. Pourtant, je l'ai vu balancer l'arme sur le sol et sortir son cellulaire.  
  
"Mlle Parker, vous allez bien? lui demandé-je sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot.  
  
- Sortez la voiture de ce foutu champ, Broots, faites le tour et venez me chercher. Je ne peux pas marcher."  
  
Je ne veux même pas songer à ce que va être le voyage de retour. 


	2. These : Jarod

THESE (JAROD)  
  
Au fil des ans, j'ai établi un certain nombre de règles non écrites qui m'ont bien souvent permis de conserver ma liberté alors que tout un tas de personnes essayaient précisément de me la reprendre. Bon nombre de ces règles étant la conséquence de mésaventures que m'ont coûté ma bonne foi ou, puisqu'il faut bien l'admettre, ma naïveté. Ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Ne pas téléphoner au Centre ou à Mlle Parker, même s'il s'agit de la réveiller à trois heures du mat', sans avoir pris la précaution de brouiller les pistes. Ne pas faire confiance aux types qui veulent me revendre au Centre pour dix mille dollars (Argyle n'avait *vraiment* aucune idée de ma valeur intrinsèque, cela en serait presque blessant si j'avais le temps de m'attarder sur la question), non plus qu'aux jolies brunes aux yeux bleus (et là, il ne s'agit pas de Mlle Parker, mais des restauratrices qui assassinent leurs maris et veulent me faire porter le chapeau)...  
  
Je les ai comptées, il en existe cent onze, et j'avoue que plusieurs d'entre elles n'ont servi qu'une fois. On est loin des règles d'acquisition des Ferengis (vous connaissez *Star Trek*, n'est-ce pas?), mais je trouve que pour un seul homme, en moins de quatre ans, ce n'est pas si mal.  
  
Ce qui m'amène à la règle numéro cent douze: ne pas utiliser le bus pour quitter une ville après avoir résolu une affaire et laissé mes petits cadeaux pour Parker et son équipe.  
  
J'ai pris un car pour quitter Helena, direction Seattle, mais j'ai changé d'avis au bout de quelques kilomètres - j'ai envie de soleil, et c'est une denrée rare à Seattle, en particulier à cette époque de l'année - et je suis descendu en pleine cambrousse au premier arrêt venu, histoire de trouver une correspondance pour une destination répondant un peu plus à mes aspirations.  
  
Bref, lorsque la berline noire a déboulé à l'horizon, j'étais tout seul comme un imbécile sur mon banc d'abribus: pas de véhicule à arrêter pour me faire prendre en stop, pas de témoin pour empêcher les occupants de ladite berline de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire, aucun endroit où me dissimuler. Impossible, même, de filer dans les champs voisins, un mur me bloquait toute retraite de chaque côté de la route sur deux cents mètres - qu'est-ce que les gens fabriquent dans le coin, pour avoir besoin de se calfeutrer de la sorte! Et en plus, j'avais les pieds, les mains et le bout du nez qui commençaient à geler. Le point positif, c'est que j'allais avoir l'occasion de me réchauffer.  
  
Je me suis levé et j'ai commencé à courir, non sans maudire le temps glacial, ma décision de changer de destination au dernier moment, la rapidité de Parker et de Sydney à analyser les indices laissés à Helena, les correspondances hasardeuses des compagnies de bus, l'absence de voitures sur une route de campagne en plein après-midi... bref, maudire le sort.  
  
Je n'ai pas vraiment entendu la voiture accélérer, elle est encore trop loin derrière moi, c'est plutôt une sorte de sixième sens qui m'en a averti, et j'ai également augmenté l'allure.  
  
Ma situation actuelle est des plus surréalistes: j'ai quarante ans et je suis en train de courir à toutes jambes au bord d'une route déserte, pour fuir une amie d'enfance - une ancienne amie d'enfance, en tout cas - et l'homme qui m'a élevé. Mon lot quotidien. Si je parviens à atteindre le bout de ce fichu mur avant que Parker me rattrape, alors je pourrai disparaître dans les champs environnants et espérer que les choses continuent ainsi. Sinon, je vais retourner au Centre et...eh bien, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, il est exclu que je retourne au Centre.  
  
J'arrive enfin au bout du mur; il est prolongé par une clôture que je franchis avec la virtuosité d'un spécialiste du saut de haies - rien à voir avec un truc de Caméléon, toutefois, si vous aviez Mlle Parker aux trousses, vous vous découvririez également de surprenantes capacités - et je me remets à courir, cette fois à travers un champ en friche.  
  
Par-dessus mon épaule, je vois la Cadillac couper la route dans toute sa largeur et, l'instant suivant, la clôture en bois et métal vole en éclats lorsque Parker fonce dans le champ exactement comme s'il n'y avait pas le moindre obstacle. Je perds trois précieuses secondes en regardant de nouveau derrière moi pour m'assurer que les occupants de la voiture vont bien: la conductrice et ses passagers semblent en parfait état, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant du pare-choc et de la peinture de leur véhicule.  
  
La voiture zigzague derrière moi sur quelques centaines de mètres, rebondissant sur les creux et les bosses et mettant les amortisseurs au supplice. Je me fais l'effet d'être Cary Grant dans *La mort aux trousses*, à ce détail près que je ne suis pas poursuivi par un biplan, mais par une Cadillac de location. C'est sans doute moins spectaculaire, mais pas moins angoissant, surtout lorsque l'on sait qui se trouve à bord. Puis, tout d'un coup, le bruit du moteur s'arrête et, les sens aiguisés par la décharge d'adrénaline, j'entends une portière s'ouvrir, claquer lorsqu'on la referme avec violence.  
  
"Arrête-toi ou je te jure que je te mets une balle dans la jambe!"  
  
Le refrain habituel. Elle ne peut quand même pas *vraiment* espérer que je vais m'arrêter pour si peu. Ce serait une insulte à nos intelligences et ténacités respectives.  
  
Donc, je continue de courir. Et j'entends une détonation, et je sens presque la balle qui vient de passer à une dizaine de centimètres à peine de ma jambe droite. Considérant que Parker me manque à chaque fois qu'elle fait feu alors que c'est une excellente tireuse, je commence sérieusement à envisager l'éventualité qu'elle rate sa cible à dessein.  
  
Je devine la crevasse devant moi alors que je n'en suis plus qu'à six ou sept mètres. Elle me coupe la route sur plusieurs kilomètres, sur le droite comme sur la gauche, et je ne peux pas faire demi-tour, pas si je tiens à échapper à Parker. Scrutant rapidement les environs, je repère un petit pont sur la droite et je me précipite dans cette direction; du coin de l'oeil, je devine que ma poursuivante incurve sa trajectoire pour me couper la route.  
  
Le pont est un vieux truc branlant, avec des planches disjointes et un rail de sécurité en corde. Il se balance au-dessus d'un ravin profond d'une bonne trentaine de mètres au fond duquel un petit torrent a gelé. Pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où je m'aventurerais volontiers en temps normal, mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont, pas moyen de faire la fine bouche.  
  
Agrippant la corde d'une main, je m'engage sur l'étroite passerelle et j'avance aussi rapidement que possible. Mlle Parker me rejoins dix secondes trop tard. Je n'ai pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle vient de se planter au bord du petit pont, les bras tendus devant elle, son 9 mm pointé sur moi.  
  
"Jarod!" appelle-t-elle.  
  
Je ne me retourne pas, j'accélère le pas et, l'instant suivant, je sens les planches derrière moi osciller. Elle me suit. De mieux en mieux.  
  
Je me retrouve enfin de l'autre côté de la crevasse mais, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, au lieu de filer sans demander mon reste, je me retourne et je regarde Parker. Contrairement à moi, elle ne juge pas nécessaire de se tenir au rail de sécurité (et je dois dire que si j'évoque notre enfance commune, elle était déjà plus casse-cou que moi) et elle progresse rapidement, bondissant de planche en planche. Sa silhouette en bleu et noir se découpe avec netteté sur le ciel bas et terne, et je remarque que son Smith et Wesson lui pend désormais à bout de bras. Je sais avec certitude qu'elle ne va pas tarder à le relever et le braquer sur moi.  
  
Ce qui implique que je ne devrais pas rester là.  
  
Elle est à trois mètres de moi - si elle tire, elle va me faire un trou de la taille d'un cratère dans le crâne, l'estomac ou la jambe - lorsque la fragile structure du pont cède, se brisant par le milieu. Les yeux agrandis d'horreur, je vois une partie se balancer dans le vide et heurter la paroi abrupte en face de moi. Des morceaux de bois volent dans tous les sens et retombent au fond du ravin en heurtant la surface luisante du torrent. L'autre partie, celle avec Parker dessus, disparaît de ma vue et j'entends son hurlement tandis que les planches se dérobent sous ses pieds.  
  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir assisté à la scène au ralenti. Le coeur battant la chamade, je me précipite vers le bord du ravin. J'ai vaguement conscience de la présence de Sydney et de Broots, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, hors d'atteinte, parfaitement inutiles.  
  
Faites qu'elle n'ait rien, Seigneur, Faites qu'elle n'ait rien!  
  
Parker s'accroche à une planche d'une main - maudite soit cette femme, elle tient encore son arme de l'autre, comme si elle n'avait pas mieux à faire de ses mains que s'assurer que son précieux Smith et Wesson ne va pas lui échapper - les jambes pendant dans le vide, et la tête levée vers moi. Dans son visage livide, ses pommettes forment deux marques rouges dues à la fois au froid et à l'effort qu'elle fournit.  
  
Elle me voit penché au-dessus d'elle et, en dépit de sa situation précaire, un rictus lui étire les lèvres.  
  
"C'est l'occasion rêvée pour te débarrasser de moi, Jarod, siffle-t-elle. Alors tu vas en avoir le cran, ou bien tu vas de nouveau jouer le gentil petit Caméléon de Sydney?"  
  
Je ne relève même pas la provocation. Quoi que m'aient fait les gens du Centre, quelle que soit la responsabilité de Parker, je n'ai nulle intention de la laisser accrochée là jusqu'à qu'elle n'ait plus de force et tombe. Elle le sait très bien, ça fait seulement partie de notre jeu tordu du chat et de la souris.  
  
Sauf que le jeu vient de sérieusement déraper.  
  
Je m'allonge au bord du ravin, glissant aussi loin que possible vers l'avant, et j'essaye de lui attraper le poignet, mais il manque plus d'un mètre.  
  
Avec un soupir de frustration, je regarde autour de moi et repère la corde du rail de sécurité qui a cédé en même temps que tout le reste. Un morceau d'une dizaine de mètres se balance mollement le long de la paroi; je le saisis et tire dessus pour tester. Ce n'est pas fameux, mais ça devra faire l'affaire.  
  
"Parker, dis-je, lâche ton arme et attrape la corde."  
  
J'entends une sorte de ricanement.  
  
"Lance ta corde, me répond-t-elle, et ne compte pas sur moi pour lâcher mon flingue."  
  
Je hausse les épaules et balance la corde dans sa direction. Elle ne va pas avoir le choix, de toute façon, elle va rapidement se rendre compte qu'elle ne peut pas l'attraper alors qu'une de ses mains est encombrée par son arme et que l'autre s'agrippe à une planche partiellement pourrie.  
  
Je fermerais volontiers les yeux pour ne pas la voir gesticuler pour ranger le 9 mm dans le holster qu'elle porte à la ceinture, si seulement sa vie ne se trouvait pas, littéralement, entre mes mains.  
  
Elle se décide enfin à saisir la corde, une main après l'autre, et elle commence à se hisser à la force des bras, avec des geste contrôlés. Je tire la corde vers moi pour aider Parker à remonter plus vite, et je la saisis par les poignets dès qu'elle est à ma portée, puis par les bras, et enfin par la taille.  
  
Je m'effondre sur le sol glacé et, par la force des choses, Parker atterrit lourdement sur moi, les jambes encore dans le vide sans que cela semble la déranger. Nous sommes tous les deux hors d'haleine et pendant quelques secondes, on reste là, sans bouger, essayant simplement de retrouver notre souffle. En dépit de l'épaisseur de nos vêtements, j'ai l'impression de sentir son coeur battre à tout rompre; elle ne l'admettra jamais en ma présence, ni en la présence de quiconque, d'ailleurs, mais elle a eu une peur de tous les diables.  
  
Bon sang, *j'ai* eu une peur de tous les diables. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle me poursuivrait à travers ce pont, je n'ai pas pensé que le pont cèderait sous son poids... je n'ai pas pensé tout court. Mea culpa. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge et, lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche, je sais qu'elle va me dire quelque chose de désagréable et que, une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne serai pas fichu de trouver une réplique appropriée.  
  
Elle relève le menton, je relève les paupières, et nous nous regardons. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort, à présent. Elle est absolument furieuse, bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce qui la met le plus en colère: le fait que j'ai failli la tuer, l'idée que je l'ai aidée à se tirer de ce mauvais pas, ou bien ma main qui repose encore sur sa taille, la serrant à lui faire mal.  
  
J'ouvre et je ferme la bouche à deux ou trois reprises, essayant de trouver les mots pour lui dire que je suis désolé, lui demander si elle va bien, mais aucun son ne parvient à sortir.  
  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'embrasse.  
  
Je m'attendais à l'usage d'à peu près n'importe quelle arme en sa possession - insultes, mépris, coups, menaces - au lieu de cela, je sens ses mains atterrir de chaque côté de mes épaules pour prendre appui. Et *ça*, ça n'a jamais fait partie des règles du jeu, c'est déloyal, déloyal au plus haut point. Ca le serait sans doute un peu moins si ses lèvres n'étaient pas si douces, si elles ne trouvaient pas aussi naturellement leur place sur les miennes, si, lorsque je les entrouvre par surprise et par réflexe, pour protester et pour approuver, elle n'en profitait pas pour... je sens quelque chose qui se faufile dans ma bouche, sa langue, en l'occurrence, qui cherche la mienne. Ca n'a décidément rien à voir avec ce baiser échangé quand on était gosses, et, avant que d'avoir réfléchi - comme si, même pour moi qui intellectualise toujours tout, c'était le moment de réfléchir! - je suis en train de le lui rendre avec ardeur.  
  
Une de mes mains s'accroche dans ses cheveux, l'autre passe sous son manteau pour lui caresser le dos, mes jambes s'emmêlent aux siennes. Je suis à ce point serré contre elle que je ne suis plus tout à fait sûr de l'endroit précis où je finis et de celui où elle commence. Et, croyez-le ou non, être à ce point proche de Parker est loin d'être aussi déplaisant que je l'imaginais. Elle sent divinement bon, elle me tient merveilleusement chaud et elle utilise son énergie pour autre chose que m'insulter et/ou me menacer d'une façon qui n'est pas dénuée d'intérêt. C'est le baiser le plus tendre, le plus passionné, le plus voluptueux à la fois que l'on m'ait jamais donné, et si je n'ai pas tant d'expérience, j'ai de l'imagination. Je note mentalement la règle numéro cent treize: abroger la numéro trois, celle stipulant que je ne dois pas la laisser s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de moi.  
  
Je commence à manquer un peu d'air, la tête me tourne et des éclats lumineux sont en train de danser devant mes yeux, tels des lucioles. Encore que je ne sois pas sûr que ces deux derniers points soient à relier directement au besoin d'oxygène. J'ai très vaguement conscience du sol froid et dur comme une pierre sous moi, du vent glacial qui balaye les lieux, de la présence de l'autre côté du ravin de Sydney et de Broots qui, avec un peu de chance ne voient pas exactement ce qui est en train de se passer, je réalise même à peu près que Parker risque de redevenir elle-même d'un instant à l'autre et par conséquent de dégainer son arme mais, alors que ma main passe pour la troisième fois près du pistolet en question, je n'ai même pas le réflexe de le lui subtiliser. J'ai plus intéressant et urgent à faire.  
  
Bien que je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible, elle approfondit un peu plus le baiser et je me dis que mon cerveau peut sans doute se passer d'oxygène pour fonctionner pendant quelques minutes encore. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était l'organe le plus actif de mon anatomie à l'instant présent.  
  
C'est la sonnerie insistante du portable de Parker qui nous rappelle soudain à l'ordre. Je la sens se figer au-dessus de moi, et de toute mon existence, je n'ai encore jamais autant détesté la technologie moderne. Pendant deux bonnes secondes, on reste aussi immobiles l'un que l'autre, aussi emmêlés qu'il est physiquement possible de l'être, nous fixant l'un l'autre avec une expression à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la consternation.  
  
Et, tout de même, une pointe de satisfaction; je suis un Caméléon, elle ne peut pas toujours tout dissimuler à tout le monde.  
  
On finit par se ressaisir suffisamment pour que chacun reprenne ce qui lui appartient en propre et lorsqu'elle s'écarte de moi et que je peux inspirer à fond, j'ai presque l'impression d'entendre l'air entrer en sifflant dans mes poumons.  
  
Sa première réaction est de vérifier que son arme se trouve toujours dans son holster, la seconde est de se passer le dos de main sur la bouche. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle cherche à essuyer, mais tout ne pourra pas partir. En ce qui me concerne, je n'essaye même pas: son odeur et sa saveur sont à ce point incrustées en moi que je sais qu'il me faudra longtemps pour que la sensation s'estompe.  
  
Je la regarde: ses lèvres sont humides et gonflées, et...  
  
... et il est hors de question que je continue sur ce train de pensée.  
  
"Ca ne s'est jamais produit," me dit-elle d'une voix basse et menaçante.  
  
Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas plus envie qu'elle que quiconque au Centre soit au courant et j'opine du chef. En fait, personne que ce soit au Centre ou ailleurs n'a pas besoin de savoir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui porte à conséquence, c'est simplement un acte relevant du rite de survie après avoir frôlé le pire. J'ai lu ça dans je ne sais plus quel bouquin et l'explication me convient *à la perfection*.  
  
Je ne suis pas certain d'y croire moi-même, bien sûr, il y a embrasser et embrasser, mais je peux faire semblant. Je suis doué pour ça.  
  
"Tu en parles à quelqu'un, fût-ce à Sydney, insiste-t-elle, et je t'arrache la langue."  
  
Ah? Il me semble que c'est justement ce qu'elle était en train d'essayer de faire trente secondes plus tôt, et ce n'était pas si désagréable.  
  
Je me lève. Je suis à peu près stable sur mes jambes, ce qui est une très bonne chose car je vais devoir courir très vite dans de très brefs délais. Curieusement, Mlle Parker ne bouge pas et reste assise par terre. J'hésite un instant, mais pour diverses raisons, je renonce à m'hasarder à lui tendre la main pour l'aider et je demande simplement:  
  
"Parker?  
  
- Ma cheville," explique-t-elle.  
  
Je baisse les yeux. Sous son pantalon, je devine la forme de bottes montant à mi-mollets et dotées de talons incroyablement hauts. Je ne voudrais pas être coincé là-dedans avec une cheville tordue en train de doubler de volume.  
  
D'un autre côté, c'est sans doute la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée: elle ne va pas pouvoir me poursuivre.  
  
Je lui adresse un petit sourire sarcastique et je commence à reculer.  
  
"Tu devrais vraiment songer à porter des baskets quand tu me pourchasses, Parker," laissé-je tomber moqueusement.  
  
Je tourne les talons et me mets à courir. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt minutes, une balle passe à quelques centimètres de ma jambe mais cette fois, je ne suis pas sûr du tout que Parker ait fait exprès de me manquer. Je suis même raisonnablement convaincu du contraire.  
  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'éprouve quelques remords à l'abandonner là, dans le froid, avec une cheville qui doit la faire affreusement souffrir. Sans parler des traces du baiser qu'elle va devoir expliquer à Sydney et Broots - ou peut-être pas, c'est Parker après tout.  
  
Oh, et puis non: pas le moindre remords. Règle numéro cent quatorze. 


	3. Antithese : Parker

ANTITHESE (PARKER)  
  
J'ai failli envoyer mon poing dans la figure du chauffeur de bus lorsqu'il m'a dit d'un air bonasse que "le monsieur était descendu deux minutes plus tôt." Que le type en question mesure dix centimètres de plus que moi mes talons aiguilles compris et soit deux fois plus large n'est pas entré une seule seconde en considération. Qu'il ne soit en rien responsable de la situation non plus, d'ailleurs.  
  
Si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est, d'une part parce que cela aurait bousillé la french manucure pour laquelle j'ai sacrifié une heure de mon temps ce matin même, d'autre part parce que Sydney en posant gentiment la main sur mon épaule m'a gênée dans mes mouvements, enfin et surtout parce que Broots me tirait discrètement par la manche pour me faire redescendre du car en me murmurant qu'en se dépêchant, on avait encore une chance.  
  
A l'instant où je suis ressortie de son bus, le chauffeur a fermé précipitamment la porte et a redémarré bien plus rapidement qu'il doit lui être permis de le faire. C'est certainement la première fois qu'une Cadillac fait la course avec son véhicule sur trois kilomètres avant de lui couper la route. Imprudent, je vous l'accorde, le car aurait pu nous envoyer dans le fossé s'il n'avait pas freiné à temps, mais Jarod *aurait dû* être à l'intérieur de ce foutu machin.  
  
Sauf qu'il en était descendu deux minutes plus tôt.  
  
Nous sommes remontés dans la Cadillac de location. Puisque j'ai été obligée de louer une voiture. Le bureau du Centre à Helena, Montana, comprend en tout et pour tout six personnes: la directrice, un secrétaire, trois balayeurs et un agent d'entretien. Plus deux voitures. Vingt-quatre heures auparavant, la directrice de l'agence a crashé son coupé sport de service contre un lampadaire en poursuivant Jarod - forcément, la voiture roule beaucoup moins bien désormais. L'autre véhicule du satellite a dû sortir des chaînes de fabrication l'année de ma naissance, et il était exclu que je me lance sur les traces de Jarod au volant d'un tacot. Il est exclu, tout simplement, que je *monte* dans un tacot.  
  
Je repars sur les chapeaux de roue, fais demi-tour et appuie à fond sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Près de moi, Sydney attache stoïquement sa ceinture, égal à lui-même, tandis qu'à l'arrière, Broots s'accroche aux accoudoirs. Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment après tout ce temps, il ne s'est pas encore habitué à ma façon de conduire.  
  
Je tourne sur la gauche, comme le chauffeur de bus me l'a suggéré, en espérant pour lui qu'il ne m'a pas raconté des histoires. Mais non. A trois cents mètres de là, au bord de la route droite comme un I, se dresse un petit abribus. Et sous son auvent, assise sur un banc, une silhouette en noire que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.  
  
Il ne faut pas trois secondes à Jarod pour remarquer la voiture et comprendre de qui il s'agit. Alors, il se lève et commence à courir. Il n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix que la fuite en avant, les lieux sont complètement déserts. Et de chaque côté de la route, un mur lui bloque tout passage, aussi est-il obligé de filer droit devant lui. Mais il court vite, j'ai payé pour savoir qu'il se maintient en forme, et le fait de nous savoir à ses trousses doit lui donner des ailes; si je veux être sûre de lui mettre la main dessus, j'ai tout intérêt à le rattraper avant qu'il atteigne l'extrémité du mur et disparaisse de nouveau Dieu sait où.  
  
J'accélère encore, mais sans grand succès. Encore dix mètres et Jarod contourne ce satané mur.  
  
"Et merde," dis-je en donnant un coup du plat de la main sur le volant.  
  
Le mur est prolongé par une barrière qui clôture des champs en friche. Ils sont aussi plats que peuvent l'être des terrains dans le Montana, n'offrant aucune opportunité à Jarod de se mettre à couvert. De fait, je repère tout de suite le rat de laboratoire de Sydney en train de courir à toutes jambes vers... en réalité, je le soupçonne de ne pas courir *vers* quelque chose, mais plutôt *loin* de nous.  
  
Pas question.  
  
Je braque, si brutalement que même Sydney me lance un regard effaré, et coupant la route dans toute sa largeur, je fonce droit sur la clôture (la directrice du satellite semble avoir quelque expérience en la matière, elle se débrouillera avec la société de location). Les palissades en bois et métal volent en éclats sous l'impact, mais je ne ralentis pas pour si peu. Une voix à l'intérieur de moi me dit qu'aujourd'hui, Jarod ne m'échappera pas. Trop de coïncidences. Les indices qu'il a laissés dans son repaire à Helena n'étaient pas aussi tordus que d'habitude, ou peut-être Syd s'est-il montré un peu plus coopératif, en tout cas, nous les avons rapidement analysés. Qu'il soit descendu du bus est certes un contretemps, mais qui au bout du compte joue en ma faveur: plus simple de le traquer ici que de l'obliger à descendre d'un car plein de voyageurs.  
  
Il lance rapidement un regard par-dessus son épaule et même à cette distance, je perçois dans son regard un mélange de peur, de détermination et de colère, et je souris en retour, d'un sourire carnassier. Le plaisir de la chasse. Il faut bien que je trouve une compensation à ce foutu boulot, après tout.  
  
Je zigzague derrière lui sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, la berline rebondissant sur les creux et les bosses pour le plus grand déplaisir de ses amortisseurs et de mes passagers. Etre secouée dans tous les sens ne me gêne pas le moins du monde - mon déjeuner est loin, de toute façon, et je suis bien trop prise dans l'excitation de la poursuite - mais la voiture n'est pas adaptée à ce genre de terrain et me fait perdre plus de temps qu'autre chose.  
  
Je freine, coupe le moteur et descends de mon siège en une fraction de seconde, claquant la portière derrière moi d'une geste machinal. L'instant suivant, je pointe mon arme en direction de Jarod.  
  
Il n'a pas ralenti ni accéléré mais je sais qu'il a entendu que j'ai arrêté la voiture.  
  
"Arrête-toi ou je te jure que je te mets une balle dans la jambe!"  
  
Il continue de courir, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je n'espère pas réellement qu'il s'arrête sous cette simple menace, nous sommes tous les deux plus intelligents et entêtés que ça. Je fais feu tout de même, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, manquant sa jambe droite de dix centimètres et, laissant Sydney et Broots dans la Cadillac, je me lance à la poursuite du petit génie. Mes bottes à talons hauts ne sont pas ce qui se fait de mieux pour ça, mais j'ai définitivement repoussé l'idée de sacrifier mes exigences en matière vestimentaire sur l'autel de mes activités professionnelles.  
  
Jarod bifurque soudain sur la droite, et j'incurve ma course pour lui couper la route. J'envisage un instant de tirer de nouveau, mais cela me ferait perdre du temps alors qu'il vient juste de légèrement ralentir l'allure.  
  
Je comprends pourquoi après avoir parcouru cinquante mètres de plus: une crevasse lui bloque la route, longue de plusieurs kilomètres et, s'il a changé de trajectoire, c'est pour atteindre un petit pont qui enjambe le ravin. Pour autant que l'on puisse qualifier de pont l'assemblage antique de planches et de corde qui se balance à trente mètres au-dessus du vide, ce truc a dû être construit à une époque reculée de la préhistoire.  
  
Après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, Jarod s'agrippe au rail de sécurité en corde et commence à avancer aussi rapidement que possible. J'arrive dix secondes trop tard, il est déjà à mi-chemin, la fragile construction se balançant de droite à gauche au rythme de ses pas.  
  
Aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour pour mourir, contrairement à ce que dirait un Klingon (vous connaissez *Star Trek*, n'est-ce pas?) et dans un premier temps, je me refuse catégoriquement à m'engager là-dessus. Je pointe mon Smith et Wesson, visant l'épaule gauche de ma proie.  
  
"Jarod!"  
  
Il ne s'arrête pas, il ne ralentit pas, il ne se retourne même pas, nom d'un chien, mais je sais qu'il sait que mon arme est braquée sur lui - tout comme nous savons l'un et autre que je ne vais pas tirer. Mort, il lui serait plus difficile de répondre à mes questions.  
  
Bon gré mal gré, je le suis sur ce satané pont. Environ quatre-vingt dix pour cent des lattes sont à moitié pourries et je les sens presque céder sous mes semelles tandis que je progresse à petites foulées rapides de planche en planche. Certaines sont tellement espacées que je distingue sans peine le petit torrent qui a gelé trente mètres en-dessous. Je serre les dents: si je tombe et que je me tue, je fais un procès à la municipalité d'Helena, voire à l'état du Montana.  
  
Frankenboy a atteint la terre ferme, à présent, mais pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, il pivote sur lui-même et me regarde venir vers lui. Il ferait bien mieux de filer sans demander son reste s'il ne veut pas que, dès que j'en aurai la possibilité, je tire de nouveau.  
  
Je suis à trois mètres à peine de lui - si je tire maintenant, je peux le soulager définitivement de ce cerveau qui cause tellement de problèmes à tellement de monde - lorsque j'entends derrière moi un craquement sinistre. Mon coeur semble me remonter jusque dans la gorge et je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Le pont vient de rendre l'âme: le rail de sécurité se déchire par le milieu tandis que la structure est réduite à néant et que des morceaux de bois volent dans tous les sens. Incapable de retenir un hurlement de terreur pure, je lance automatiquement ma main gauche vers le haut et j'arrive à accrocher une planche. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le paysage bascule complètement autour de moi. Jarod disparaît de ma vue (rien que de très habituel, soit dit en passant), le ciel, les champs et les parois de la crevasse paraissent se mélanger pour ne plus former qu'un kaléidoscope de teintes ternes.  
  
Lorsque le panorama se stabilise de nouveau, je constate que j'ai déjà été en de pires postures - assise à une extrémité de la table de la Commission T par exemple - mais également de bien meilleures - assise à l'autre extrémité de la table de la Commission T par exemple.  
  
La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je ne vais pas mourir. Votre vie est supposée défiler devant vos yeux lorsque vous allez mourir et, tout ce que j'ai vu défiler, c'est l'horizon réduit à l'état de magma.  
  
La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je suis accrochée à trente mètres au-dessus du sol, à un morceau de bois qui ne demande qu'à céder sous mon poids, les jambes battant dans le vide.  
  
Mon Smith et Wesson est encore, ne me demandez pas comment, au creux de ma main droite. Ca tombe bien: je vais en avoir besoin pour tuer Jarod.  
  
Lequel Jarod apparaît soudain au-dessus de moi, au moins aussi blême que je dois moi-même l'être, les yeux agrandis d'horreur.  
  
"C'est l'occasion rêvée pour te débarrasser de moi, Jarod, sifflé-je. Alors tu vas en avoir le cran, ou bien tu vas de nouveau jouer le gentil petit Caméléon de Sydney?"  
  
Il ne daigne même pas répondre, et je reconnais que c'était idiot de ma part. Je sais très bien qu'il ne va pas me laisser là jusqu'à ce que, à bout de forces, je m'effondre. Notre petit jeu du chat et de la souris en serait sérieusement compromis. S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que Jarod préfère que ce soit moi qui sois à ses trousses que, mettons Raines ou Lyle.  
  
Il s'allonge au bord du ravin, si rapidement que l'on pourrait croire que quelqu'un lui a fait un croche-pied pour le faire tomber, et il glisse aussi loin que possible vers l'avant. Qu'il continue comme ça et on sera deux à avoir un sérieux problème. Il tend le bras, essaye de saisir mon poignet, mais il manque plus d'un mètre, les doigts qu'il agite désespérément dans ma direction n'y changeront rien.  
  
Le visage crispé, il regarde autour de lui et remarque le morceau de rail de sécurité qui se balance encore le long de la paroi. Il l'attrape, tire dessus pour le tester. C'est bien ma veine, songé-je, que ce pont ait résisté sous le poids de Musclor pour craquer sous le mien!  
  
La vie est injuste.  
  
"Parker, me dit-il, lâche ton arme et attrape la corde."  
  
Je m'extirpe un ricanement. Je suis morte de trouille, mais il ne sera pas dit que je le montrerai.  
  
"Lance ta corde, et ne compte pas sur moi pour lâcher mon flingue."  
  
Résigné, il fait basculer la corde dans ma direction. Je la coince au creux de mon coude droit et me contorsionne pour ranger mon arme dans son holster. Puis j'attrape la corde, une main, puis lâchant non sans appréhension ma planche de salut, l'autre, et je commence à me hisser à la force des bras. Au-dessus de moi, Jarod tire la corde vers lui pour m'aider à remonter. En quelques secondes, je suis à sa portée et il me saisit par les poignets, puis par les bras, et enfin par la taille, ses mains serrées autour de moi au point de me faire mal.  
  
Un dernier effort, et il retombe à plat dos dans le champ en friche et, à mon plus grand déplaisir, je m'effondre sur lui. On reste immobiles pendant plusieurs secondes, la respiration saccadée, essayant de reprendre notre souffle. Je sens le froid piquant du vent sur mon visage et la chaleur que dégage Jarod sous moi - déstabilisant. Mon coeur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine et j'ai l'impression que malgré les épaisseurs de vêtements entre nous, il peut le sentir.  
  
Je relève le menton, il relève les paupières et nous nous regardons.  
  
Je suis en colère. Non, retirez ça, j'ai de beaucoup dépassé le seuil de la colère, je suis folle de rage pour diverses raisons: parce qu'il a failli me tuer; parce qu'il m'a tirée du piège dans lequel il m'a placée; parce qu'il a eu peur, au moins aussi peur que moi - comme si j'avais besoin que ma Némésis ait peur pour moi au lieu d'avoir peur *de* moi; parce que son bras est encore autour de ma taille et me serre comme si j'avais l'intention de m'enfuir.  
  
Les oreilles bourdonnantes, je rassemble rapidement les insultes les plus injurieuses en ma possession et je referme ma main droite en poing.  
  
C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'embrasse.  
  
Je m'attendais à des excuses, suivies de quelque commentaire sarcastique. Au lieu de cela, sa bouche entre en contact avec la mienne, avec assez de brusquerie pour que nos nez se heurtent et, instinctivement, mes mains se décrispent et atterrissent de chaque côté de ses épaules pour amortir le mouvement en avant inopiné. Les lèvres un peu râpeuses attrapent les miennes avec un mélange d'avidité et de curiosité - rien à voir avec ce premier et dernier baiser échangé dans notre enfance mais aucun doute, c'est bien Jarod, ça - et s'entrouvrent légèrement, paraissant me défier d'aller plus loin. Oh, parfait, s'il prend les choses ainsi... sans réfléchir à ce que je fais, car si je réfléchissais je sauterais au fond du ravin, je l'embrasse en retour. Je veux dire, je l'embrasse *vraiment*; je vous passe les détails, la situation me semble déjà bien assez moche comme ça, mais en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, on se retrouve accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Une de ses mains s'enfouit dans mes cheveux, non sans me caresser la joue au passage, et l'autre glisse sous mon manteau. L'instinct étant ce qu'il est, je songe brièvement qu'il va essayer de me subtiliser le Smith et Wesson si péniblement conservé, puis j'ai un flash de lucidité: me prendre mon flingue semble bien être la dernière de ses préoccupations.  
  
Je fermerais volontiers les yeux, mais si je fais ça, je ne serai jamais sûre, ensuite, que tout ça s'est bien produit et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar. Car embrasser Jarod relève de la fantasmagorie, du surréalisme, le mélange parfait du familier et de l'étrange, de l'inévitable et de l'impossible; l'émotion de retrouver ce que nous avons été, non pas il y a très longtemps mais dans une autre existence, et l'excitation de l'interdit.  
  
Même dans cette situation, nous sommes définitivement rivaux: chacun bataille ferme pour garder le contrôle des opérations et le résultat n'est pas inintéressant. Lorsque je passe une main sous sa nuque pour, en supposant que ce soit possible, l'attirer un peu plus près de moi, il me plaque contre lui, ses jambes emmêlées aux miennes. Je ressens une douleur fulgurante dans la cheville (mes bottes à talons ne sont vraiment pas adaptées à la chasse au Caméléon, j'ai dû me tordre quelque chose sur le pont), aussitôt noyée dans un flot de sensations bien plus agréables. Nous sommes tellement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre que je ne vois qu'une façon dont nous pourrions être soudés plus étroitement, et... je ne veux pas y penser.  
  
La sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone portable fait soudain exploser la curieuse bulle dans laquelle nous nous sommes enfermés. Je me fige au-dessus de Jarod, qui lui-même tout d'un coup n'en mène pas large, rappelé à la réalité. On reste immobiles, incapables de bouger, tellement emmêlés que je me demande comment on va pouvoir se défaire l'un de l'autre, et on se fixe, partagés entre la consternation et l'horreur.  
  
Et une touche de délectation que ni lui ni moi ne reconnaîtrons devant l'autre, mais qui est bien réelle.  
  
Un peu maladroitement, on récupère ce qui nous revient de droit - bras, langues, jambes, mains, bouches, respirations - et je glisse de côté pour m'asseoir par terre. Jarod, noté-je non sans satisfaction, vient visiblement d'expérimenter l'expression "à couper le souffle" et je le vois inspirer à fond.  
  
Je me ressaisis tant bien que mal, vérifie tout de même que mon arme n'a pas disparu, puis d'un geste machinal, je m'essuie la bouche sur le dos de la main et je fixe la peau sensibilisée par le froid, espérant y trouver je ne sais quoi. Mais je ne m'y trompe pas: la saveur et le souvenir du baiser resteront longtemps ancrés en moi.  
  
Je relève la tête: Jarod est en train de me regarder, avec une expression me donnant envie de balancer mon portable - qui en désespoir de cause a depuis longtemps arrêté de sonner - au fond du ravin. Un frisson, qui n'est en rien dû au vent glacial, me court le long de l'échine.  
  
"Ca ne s'est jamais produit," dis-je, la voix rauque et basse.  
  
Je vois les rouages de son petit cerveau de Caméléon se mettre en route, chercher une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il vient de se produire. Il n'en trouvera pas. Ou il en trouvera une fausse, qu'il acceptera par confort, parce que c'est préférable pour tous les deux.  
  
"Tu en parles à quelqu'un, fût-ce à Sydney, et je t'arrache la langue."  
  
Ce qui serait un pur gâchis.  
  
Je ferme les yeux. Je ne viens de penser ça, il est impossible que je vienne de penser ça.  
  
Même si c'est la stricte vérité.  
  
Lorsque je rouvre les paupières, Jarod s'est levé et semble même capable de tenir debout et de marcher. Je ne fais pas un geste.  
  
"Parker? me demande-t-il.  
  
- Ma cheville."  
  
Elle est en train de doubler de volume et, ce qui est habituellement le cuir souple et luxueux de ma botte, se transforme peu à peu en véritable étau.  
  
Jarod hésite une fraction de seconde puis, souriant de ce petit sourire moqueur qui m'agace tellement, il commence à reculer sans me quitter des yeux.  
  
"Tu devrais vraiment songer à porter des baskets quand tu me pourchasses, Parker," me dit-il.  
  
Il tourne les talons et commence à courir.  
  
Cette fois, je vais le tuer. Vraiment. Je parviens à sortir mon 9 mm de son holster et, visant à peine, je tire. Pour la deuxième fois en vingt minutes, j'ai la preuve que la chance est du côté du petit monstre de Sydney lorsque la balle le manque de peu. Furieuse, je pose l'arme près de moi, dans l'herbe rase et gelée, et je fouille mes poches à la recherche de mon téléphone portable.  
  
"Mlle Parker, vous allez bien?" me demande Broots à l'autre bout du fil. Depuis l'autre côté de la crevasse, il m'adresse de grands signes.  
  
Je vais bien. J'ai les joues complètement râpées par la barbe de deux jours de Frankenboy, j'ai l'impression d'avoir commencé à me consumer de l'intérieur, ma cheville est en train de battre le record du monde de tuméfaction, mais je vais bien. Je vais toujours bien.  
  
"Sortez la voiture de ce foutu champ, Broots, faites le tour et venez me chercher. Je ne peux pas marcher."  
  
La prochaine fois que Jarod se trouve en face de moi, il prend mon poing dans la figure. 


	4. Synthese : Sydney et Conclusion

SYNTHESE (SYDNEY)  
  
Je suis en train d'aider Mlle Parker à se relever.  
  
Je ne vais pas tout reprendre depuis le début, vous l'avez déjà entendu. Tout ce que je vais vous dire c'est qu'en apparence les torts sont partagés: Jarod n'aurait pas dû l'entraîner sur ce pont, elle aurait dû avoir le bon sens de ne pas le suivre.  
  
Mais dans la réalité, Jarod est responsable, que je l'aime comme un fils ne change rien à cela. Défier Mlle Parker en certains domaines équivaut à agiter une cape rouge devant un taureau: on sait qu'il va charger, on ignore jusqu'où il ira. Il n'a pas réfléchi; j'ignore s'il a été motivé par la peur de retourner au Centre, ou par un excès de confiance en lui, ou en elle, mais il n'a pas réfléchi une seule seconde à ce qu'il risquait de se produire s'il empruntait ce pont.  
  
A l'instant où j'ai vu Parker se mettre à courir, son arme pendant à bout de bras, j'ai eu la prescience que les choses allaient vraiment mal tourner. Il y avait trop de tension entre eux, palpable même alors qu'ils se trouvaient à des centaines de mètres l'un de l'autre, trop de détermination en Jarod aussi bien qu'en Parker pour que l'un d'eux accepte de lâcher du lest à temps. C'est quelque chose qui menaçait depuis longtemps.  
  
J'ai agrippé la portière, serrant si fort le montant que le métal m'est entré dans la paume de la main, lorsque j'ai vu Jarod s'engager sur le pont et j'ai failli ordonner à Broots d'essayer de rattraper Parker pour l'arrêter. Peut-être - sans doute - aurais-je dû le faire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu la convaincre ou l'obliger à ne pas aller plus loin.  
  
Une ou deux lattes, juste à l'entrée, ont cédé sous ses talons, cela aurait dû être un signe, mais elle ne l'a même pas remarqué, entièrement tendue vers son but, vers sa proie, et elle a continué de courir.  
  
Mon estomac s'est soulevé lorsque le pont s'est brisé, lâchant par le milieu. Cela n'a pas provoqué plus de bruit que le bris d'une coquille de noix et pourtant, j'ai entendu un véritable fracas. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un, je me souviens parfaitement de la dernière fois où cela s'est produit - dans cette voiture qui a fait trois tonneaux avant de s'arrêter enfin, laissant Jacob dans le coma.  
  
J'ignore si c'est le sang-froid ou le réflexe, la chance ou l'entraînement, mais Parker est parvenue à attraper une planche sur la partie du pont qui se trouvait du côté de Jarod. Les conseils me sont venus tout naturellement à l'esprit, fruit de trente années d'expériences déviées, et je suis à peu près convaincu que j'ai même laissé échapper quelques mots à voix haute. Jarod n'a pas pu m'entendre, et je doute qu'il ait eu besoin de moi, mais il n'en a pas moins mis en application ce que je pensais ou disais et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, Parker s'est retrouvée en sécurité.  
  
C'est seulement alors que Broots et moi avons suffisamment récupéré nos esprits pour nous précipiter vers le ravin, Broots un peu plus rapide que moi me laissant en arrière - je n'ai plus l'âge pour ce genre de choses, ni Jarod ni Mlle Parker ne semblent s'en rendre compte. Nous ne pouvions rien faire, bien sûr, un abîme nous séparait de l'étrange couple formé par le fugitif et sa chasseresse, pas plus que nous n'étions capables de rester immobiles.  
  
Ils sont retombés tous les deux par terre, à quelques centimètres à peine du vide qui a failli aspirer Parker, et ils sont restés là, bougeant à peine, l'un sur l'autre. J'ai eu une vision très nette de la scène, en dépit d'un replat de terrain qui les dissimulaient en partie, en dépit des lunettes que je devrais porter et qui, pour des raisons relevant d'une sorte de coquetterie, restent usuellement dans leur étui au fond de ma poche. J'ai étudié la situation avec un intérêt quasi-anthropologique et j'ai relevé un sourcil. Lorsque j'ai pensé *fascinant*, je me suis senti dans la peau de M. Spock (vous connaissez *Star Trek*, n'est-ce pas?)  
  
Quand Broots a appelé Mlle Parker, j'ai su aussi sûrement que si je m'étais trouvé près d'elle et de Jarod qu'ils ne l'ont pas même entendu. Bien trop occupés.  
  
Ils s'embrassaient.  
  
Si vous vous aventurez à leur poser la question, et s'ils acceptent de répondre honnêtement, chacun rejettera la responsabilité sur l'autre. Ce sera de bonne guerre, mais ce sera faux. Je ne peux les imaginer ni forçant l'autre, ni se soumettant à l'autre.  
  
Ils se sont embrassés.  
  
J'en aurais mis ma vie en jeu - et je travaille au Centre, je connais le sens de telles paroles - lorsque je me trouvais encore de l'autre côté de la crevasse. Deux adultes de sexe opposé, partageant bien plus qu'ils voudraient l'admettre et se détestant avec autant d'application, projetés dans une telle situation, il ne pouvait en aller autrement. Je vous l'ai dit, la tension entre eux était bien trop forte. C'est une façon comme une autre de la relâcher et je préfère encore cela à leurs éternels jeux du chat et de la souris - le dernier en date a failli mal tourner, je pourrais bien ne jamais le leur pardonner.  
  
J'en aurais mis ma vie en jeu, donc, et j'en suis d'autant plus convaincu à présent que je suis en train d'aider Mlle Parker à se relever. Elle est défaite, dans toutes les acceptions du terme. Les cheveux en désordre, le teint blême mais les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées, la respiration encore erratique, ses vêtements, habituellement impeccables, froissés et, ce n'est que quand Broots regarde fixement sa chemise en soie qu'elle se rend compte qu'un bouton a disparu. Toutes choses qui ont pu se produire aussi bien durant sa lutte pour remonter du ravin que durant son corps à corps avec son adversaire.  
  
Ou, pour exprimer cela en d'autres termes, elle ressemble à quelqu'un qui aurait croisé Thanatos et Eros dans la même journée.  
  
Broots ne s'en est pas rendu compte, et je ne lui dirai rien, pour Jarod, pour Mlle Parker, pour ménager leur susceptibilité, ainsi que ma veine jugulaire si Parker se rend compte que j'en ai parlé - elle a tendance à prendre les gens à la gorge, littéralement. Car, lorsque je passe mon bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever, nos regards se croisent et je me rends compte qu'elle sait que je sais.  
  
Elle boitille jusqu'à la voiture en s'appuyant aussi peu que possible sur moi, mais elle me laisse l'installer sur le siège arrière, appuyée contre la portière, sa jambe blessée étendue devant elle. Elle reprend son souffle, peut-être pour la première fois depuis une heure, et elle balance les clefs de la Cadillac à Broots.  
  
"Vous conduisez," lui ordonne-t-elle.  
  
Tandis qu'il fait rapidement le tour pour s'asseoir dans le siège conducteur, j'essaye de la convaincre de défaire la fermeture de sa botte. Je suis gratifié d'un non ferme et définitif.  
  
Elle attend à peine que Broots soit monté dans la voiture.  
  
"A l'aéroport."  
  
Je m'installe tranquillement à l'avant, boucle ma ceinture, tout en considérant avec inquiétude le terrain accidenté qui va jusqu'à la route. J'espère que Parker, à l'arrière, ne va pas être trop secouée. Non qu'elle se plaindra, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes; elle s'est tue et elle a serré les dents l'essentiel de son existence.  
  
Broots met le contact et, gentiment mais d'une voix sans appel, je corrige les ordres de la jeune femme:  
  
"Nous allons à l'hôpital, Broots. Mlle Parker doit passer une radio, elle aura au moins besoin d'un bandage avant de reprendre l'avion."  
  
Je me retourne. Elle me foudroie du regard et pourtant, j'y décèle un remerciement. Remerciement pour n'avoir fait aucun commentaire sur ce qui a pu se passer entre le Caméléon et elle, remerciement pour me soucier d'elle plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait son père. Elle pose la tête contre la vitre et ferme les yeux, et je me retourne pour faire face à la route.  
  
Broots avance doucement, s'efforçant de secouer aussi peu que possible la voiture.  
  
Trois kilomètres plus loin, alors que la Cadillac file en direction d'Helena, j'attrape du coin de l'oeil l'image d'une silhouette en noir sous un abribus, et je comprends l'exaspération de Mlle Parker à l'égard de Jarod: il a vraiment un toupet de tous les diables.  
  
Je souris. Je suis certain qu'il va m'appeler ce soir pour me questionner sur les phénomènes d'attraction/répulsion.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
CONCLUSION (VOUS, MOI...)  
  
Ils sont tous les quatre repartis. Mlle Parker dans son salon avec une cheville bandée et une vodka bien tassée; Sydney dans le labo de simulation du SL15, à conduire une expérience sur les ondes cérébrales de trois paires de jumeaux homozygotes; Broots chez lui avec sa fille et ses ordinateurs; Jarod... ahhhh!!!! vous aimeriez bien savoir où est Jarod, hein? Mais je ne dirai rien!!  
  
Il n'y a pas le moindre balayeur ici, pas l'ombre d'un nettoyeur, même Oncle Fétide aka M. Raines, Daddy Parker et Lyle ont déserté les lieux. Vous pouvez donc, en toute sécurité et sans avoir à craindre les représailles de la Commission T, répondre à cette question:  
  
A quelle version accordez-vous le plus de crédit?  
  
FIN  
  
MORALITE: C'est bien parce que je l'ai écrite pour la Saint-Valentin, hein!!!!!!!!!  
  
2-8 février 2002 


End file.
